Shinigami of Inklings (Fan Remake)
by Mike996
Summary: This is a fan remake, credit goes to Agent Juicy!
1. Chapter 1

(The Real Shinigami of Inklings is here: s/13018092/2/Shinigami-of-Inklings

But for some reason, Agent Juicy didn't finish this fanfiction...if he don't finish this, then I will. )

(Also this is a Remake of the Fanfiction! Give the credit to Agent Juicy!)

**WARNING! - Splatoon is owned by Nintendo! I do not own the contents of it, I only own the story!**

**Give credit to the Original Owners for this Magnificent and Amazing Game!**

Chapter One

Betrayal of a Hero

**Agent 3/Tenzo Point of View (P.O.V)**

I wanted to know why I'm being kicked out for something I didn't do...I'm Agent 3 that worked along with Agent 1 (Callie) / Agent 2 (Marie)!  
I managed to defeat the evil Octarian Menace! and I saved Callie! I was praised by helping Inklingkind, but my joy didn't last longer because of a  
Octoling that saved Inkopolis from a crazy telephone! after that, He got famous and I didn't give an absolute care. He started to get frustated and bored  
And to satisfy his boredom...He started taking away my friends...Starting with my first friends, Called...Callie and Marie.

****FLASHBACK****

I was walking around the streets of a famous city called Inkopolis...While I was walking, I accidentally bumped into Callie.

"What's up Callie?" I asked Callie.

"YOU! IF WASN'T FOR YOU! I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT MARIE! IT WAS YOUR FAULT THAT I HAD TO WORK WITH OCTAVIO!" Callie yelled at me.

I felt so betrayed, that I wanted to kill myself, At least I had Marie to depend on...and again...Luck wasn't on my side.  
I walked to Marie.

"Hey Marie!" I shouted at her to have her attention.

"YOU! IF WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT CALLIE! YOU MADE HER DISTANT FROM ME! I HATE YOU! NOW GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!" Marie yelled.

Everyone gave me look of disgust and hatred...I was suspecting that it was that Octoling acting like if he owned the place.

****END OF FLASHBANG****

I decided to get out of this nightmare...I packed my things and getting out of Inkopolis...While I was getting out, people were yelling and telling me to die. My old self will die, but a new me will born. After some years, I decided to return to Inkopolis. But not as myself anymore, I created myself a name and this name shall drive fear to the Inklings. My name now is Shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

I reached my destination. INKOPOLIS.

I got out of the train, Inkopolis didn't change...no one bit, I moved to an hotel...I saw a girl and asked her if there was an free apartment that I could host on. She said yes it has, it was 4000 coins...it's was so expensive but it was better than staying on the street. I bought the apartment and moved my stuff to the room 102. I reached the door and opened it with a Key that the girl gave me.

When I opened the door, I should have guessed that my luck was finally on the table. I unpacked my things and decides to go out to buy gears and weapons.

I got out of the hotel and moved to the Square. I walked to Ammo Knights.

"Hello, hello! What kind of weapon are you in the market for?" Sheldon asks.

I pointed to the Splattershot pro.

"Hmmm, strange. I never saw you here before and you are already on level 40" Sheldon said surprised.

I shrugged off his question and pointed to the weapon I wanted again.

He nods and I walked to the gun and picked it up. and Walked to sheldon and handed him the money.

"Thank you! and put my baby to a good use." He said with proud.

I nod to him and move to the Gear Store, and I accidentally bump in a girl.

and this girl wasn't no one less than Callie.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" She yelled at me.

I nod to her and buyed myself a gear and walks out.

The only thing that I didn't notice was her following me.

when I expected less. The girl shouted at me.

"AGENT 3" I turned back to see the girl who shouted.

It was the FAMOUS Callie.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MONSTER?" She asks me.

I close my eyes.

"Restart again." I told her coldly.

"You even have the guts to come back huh!?" She yell at me.

"I came back because I don't give a care to you nor Marie." I told her in the face.

"And why huh?" She ask while being bitterness.

"Because you guys destroyed every single of my mind." I told her while being cold.

"BUT IT WAS YOU WHO MADE MARIE DISTANT OF ME!" Callie yelled.

"and here I thought that Callie and Marie were intelligent enough to know that it was a very obvious lie." I tell her calmly and cold.

"?" She makes a confused face.

"I saved this city when nobody wanted to, you guys were just sitting and doing nothing. and I saved your life by Freeing you of Octavio's command!  
And you repay me with this!?" I shout at her.

"you made an entire city hate me, Callie...I thought we were friends...I trusted you guys with anything. and look where my mind is." I tell her almost wanting to beat her so hard.

She didn't say nothing.

I closed my eyes.

"_I've been trying for so long, to sing you the right song to show you something different everyday...So you hear what I have to say...like puzzle pieces.  
And now we're here at standstill. I wonder if you feel that kind of pain that rips your insides out? That's something I know all about..Shocking ain't it?  
Is it because I can't be her? Made your mistakes and make me hurt_

_I can't fix you..._

_Is it because I can't be her? Made me awake and make me hurt._

_I can't fix you..._

_I can feel my heart breaking..._

_Mistakes you've been making_

_I'm running out of patience to pretend..._

_This isn't how i'll let it end._

_My feigning fading_

_you've been mourning your loss here._

_and that's grinding my feels_

_How can a inkling lose their self-control?_

_There is nothing left to make you whole.._

_I'm done explaining._

_Is it because I can't be her? _

_Made your mistakes and make me hurt_

_I can't fix you..._

_Is it because I can't be her?_

_Made me awake and Make me hurt_

_I can't fix you..._

_This is what happens when you leave somebody else..._

_If you want it done right_

_You should just do it yourself._

_You oversaturate your world with nothing_

_but lies_

_You might make everyone against me_

_but you're happy inside just like them._

_and now we're here at standstill...I wonder if you feel._

_That kind of pain that rips your insides out?_

_That's something I know all about. _

_Shocking ain't it?_

_Is it because I can't be her? Made your mistakes and make me hurt_

_I can't fix you..._

_Is it because I can't be her? Made me awake and make me hurt._

_I can't fix you..._

_IS IT BECAUSE I CAN'T BE HER? MADE YOUR MISTAKES AND MAKE ME HURT_

_I can't fix you..._

_IS IT BECAUSE I CAN'T BE HER?_

_MADE ME AWAKE AND MAKE ME HURT_

_I can't fix you..." _I sang to Callie while crying.

Callie was crying as well, and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry..." She said between cries.

"That's okay Callie..." I said to her between cries while hugging her.

We broke out of the hug.

"I...I didn't know that that Octoling was lying..." Callie said in tears.

"well, thanks to her. Now everyone hates me..." I said between cries.

"While you were singing I was recording it." Callie said to me.

"What!?" I yelled in surprise.

"I recorded while you were closing your eyes. and I'll show to Marie." Callie said with a evil smile.

"If you dare to show it to her." I told her.

"what you'll do?" She asks

I said nothing

"Besides i'll try to discover what more that octoling is hidding."

After that, Callie runs to her cousin.

(Agent 1 (Callie) P.O.V)

I was running to my apartment near the Square. I opened my door and saw Marie on the sofa.

"Hey Marie!" I shout at her to have her attention.

"Hey Cal!" She said happily.

"I have something to tell you." My expression changes to serious.

"what is it?" Marie asks.

"I found Agent 3" I tell her

"Him again!? that loser has the guts to come back again." Marie's expression.

"He was at the gear store, He accidentally bumped into me, I shouted at him telling him to watch where he is going. he nodded and bought his gear  
I suspected him and I guessed that he was Agent 3, and I guessed right. I followed him.  
He was...not normal, he was a bit bitter, and angry at us. I asked him why he came back. and he was responding me in a wrong way.  
but then." I stopped at that and handed her down my phone. "I recorded everything." I tell her, her expression changed to Surprised.

Marie grabbed my phone and she was seeing the video.

*After Marie was seeing the video where I was singing*

Marie was crying all over the place. Marie was crying because she was fooled by the Octoling

(END OF CHAPTER)

(WARNING!)

(I changed a little the story...and the music I sang on the Chapter is called

*I CAN'T FIX YOU - By Living Tombstone*

and instead of the original story of Agent Juicy, I decided to change it.  
To Agent 3 trying to bring back his friends and have revenge against the octoling.  
I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!)

**STAY FRESH!**


End file.
